i could never forget you
by speestergirl96
Summary: when an op goes wrong and Annie can't remeber a thing will her favrite, blind handler bring back her memory?
1. reunited and remembered

**Disclaimer: so I really wish I owned the covert affairs group but I don't. None of it is mine kind of sad.**

**Author's notes: so this is a iPod shuffling challenge each chapter is inspired by a song on my IPod; it will all go together as one story though. Hope y'all like it! And I like reviews they let me know how I'm doing. **_And this means over phone or coms._

**Chapter 1.**

**Auggie.**

Annie had only been gone for three days, but she still found trouble. We lost contact and I freaked, so they sent Jai in after her; I may hate Jai Wilcox, but he can see and therefore do the thing I can't. Go get her and I would do anything to get Annie back and safely in my arms.

I bow my head "lord, please bring her home safe. Home to me" I whisper.

Joan is worried as well; I can feel the nerves coming off her in waves, but Joan is Joan and she keeps her cool. "Auggie do you have a line with Wilcox?" she asks. I nod "he is on the ground" I pull my head phones over my ears _"Anderson you there? We have an eye ball on Annie! We found her!" _I call Joan over "they have an eye ball" "how is she doing Wilcox? Is she ok?" I don't bother to hold the crazed worry from my voice.

The pause is long _"Anderson is Joan nearby?"_ I motion for Joan to grab her head phones. "She is on line. How is Annie?" Jai sighs _'she is alive and awake, but… she doesn't know who I am"_

**Nine hours later.**

I paced back and forth in my office; I can hear Stu nearby, keeping an eye on me like Joan no doubt told him to. I sit in my chair; how can Joan expect me to wait here for Annie, I almost hijacked a company car and meet them at the airport!

I hear a commotion by the doors, then it hits me the sent I could never forget the smell that is strictly Annie, Jo Malone Grapefruit; I hurry out of my office and in the direction of the doors, Stu is suddenly at my side "Auggie, remember she doesn't know who we are. Heck she doesn't know who she is!" he reminds me. I nod to busy trying to hear Annie's voice.

As Joan rounds the corner I hear her talking to Annie. "This is the office where you work, your desk is just over there" oh how I wish I could see; if only to see Annie right now. I hear there steps come to a halt and Joan ask Annie what's wrong.

**Annie.**

I don't know what's going on I don't know who I am. The dark man named Jai takes me to an airport, where we board a plane for D.C. then he hands me off to a blonde woman named Joan; she seems to be in charge. They both talk about a man named Auggie Anderson; that name brings a picture of a tall, brunette man, who brings feelings of affection and love to mind.

Joan leads me through a building she calls the DPD. She says this should help jog my memory, but nothing looks familiar. "Don't worry Annie, let's try your work space" she says sounding like she is determined to make me remember.

As we turn a corner she says "This is the office where you work, your desk is just over there" but I can't focused on her words; there he is there is Auggie. I have the sudden feeling to start crying and throw myself into his arms. I hear Joan trying to grab my attention, but I can't understand her I am completely focused on him.

"Annie?" he whispers, a worried tone to his voice. I break; I can't focus anymore I stumble to him and he wraps his arms around me "Annie" he sighs; my eyes start to burn and the salt water tears flow. "Auggie?" I whisper. He crushes me tighter to his chest "yes Annie! It's me!"

**Authors note: so this is inspired by 'Garden' by needtobreath. no i do not own them either. I hope y'all liked it, please review.**


	2. others?

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a character as wonderful as Auggie Anderson! But sadly, I don't. and I don't own despicable me either.**

**Author's notes: so this one is inspired by 'alive' by hawk nelson. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

**Jai.**

So far she had stayed close to me, since I am the one who rescued her; but the minute we set foot in the office Auggie Anderson had to ruin that too! All he did was stand there and look pretty and she threw herself into his arms! Man, I hate that guy! (Reference to _despicable me_)

Right now she is with him in his office; sitting at his desk, watching him like she is afraid he will vanish. I wish she would look at me that way!

**Joan.**

I knew Annie and Auggie were close but I would have never guessed their connection ran this deep! She doesn't remember her own name and her sister is a blurry thought, but Auggie! Auggie she remembers; I knew they were a good match, right from the start. They remind me of Arthur and I they could be the most powerful team in the world if she would just get her memories back.

She won't leave his side now and I guess we will just have to send her home with him, we won't have to worry about her being taken advantage of in her weakened state of confusion; I know because I have seen how worked up Auggie gets about how ben treated Annie!

But I do worry about her and if she will regain her memories fast enough; I mean we have her sister and her cover to worry about here. Oh I guess we will have to wait and see.


End file.
